


[Podfic] Kiss the Cook

by skyunicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Embedded Audio, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's a professional chef, and Stiles is a blogger who butchers his recipes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss the Cook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057882) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



Podfic for Idyll.

Read by Sky Unicorn

[ Download the Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5z5t056bl1awqcb/Kiss_the_Cook.mp3)| [without music here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4z5w667dwxa06t6/Kiss_the_CookNoMusic.mp3)

[M4bs here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kiss-cook)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Idyll for being one of the awesome people giving permission to podficcers to read her great stories.
> 
> The song is Zorba the Greek from the Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels soundtrack.


End file.
